Kuss Mich
by Kate de Lioncourt
Summary: One shots de germancest
1. Chapter 1

_**Ojala **_

El menor de los Bielschmidt estaba desesperado, no era capaz de ver a aquel que lo crio desde pequeño, el por qué de esto: se había enamorado de su hermano mayor

No era capaz de sacarlo de su mente, todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba al albino.

Cada sonido de la casa le recordaba a él, el perfume que rondaba la casa era el de su hermano y aunque este estuviera tan lejos pareciera, para él, que estuviera en cada segundo con él, las canciones que escuchaba, el susurro del viento que traía la voz de su hermano a sus oídos como si fuera un sueño.

Era una tortura pasear por los mismos caminos que el prusiano pues estos estaban manchados con su esencia con el dolor y la sangre que cargaba el mayor tanto como la felicidad y lo cálido de su amor aun cuando fuera sólo fraterno para él.

Peor maldición era estar con él bajo la misma lluvia, sintiendo envidia de las gotas de agua que recorrían el cuerpo del albino y soñando que aquellas que tocaba con sutilidad el suyo fueran las caricias de las manos fuertes y masculinas de su hermano

Pero el castigo más horrendo era escuchar de los labios de su primo, el joven pianista austriaco, el nombre de su hermano, como deseaba que aquel hombre olvidara el nombre de_ él_, porque _él_ era solamente suyo, suyo y de nadie más, ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de quien había robado cruelmente y sin saberlo su corazón.

Oh! Como deseaba poder olvidar al prusiano, se moría por tocarle pero deseaba con fervor ser incapaz de siquiera rozarle en canciones.

Como deseaba que el prusiano perdiera todo aquello que lo hacía enamorara tan locamente de él, aquella sonrisa perfecta, las palabras exactas que siempre salían de su boca, su manera de hablar y de recordar, como se alababa a sí mismo, como miraba con cariño a Gilbird, aquel orgullo que nacía desde sus poros más profundos y que se demostraba en cada una de sus acciones como su sello. Le enloquecía, quería odiarle por hacerle aquello pero cada vez que pensaba en ello terminaba dándose cuenta que lo amaba cada vez mas y mas, que cuanto lo amo y odio el día anterior era menos de lo que lo hacía en ese momento y mañana su amor tanto como su odio crecerían aun mas, puede que nunca pararan de crecer y eso le asustaba porque no podía ni debía amar a su hermano de esa forma porque esté era su **hermano**, los hermanos no deben quererse así, es contra todo lo que siempre se le enseño, está en contra incluso contra la ley y su religión.

No sabía qué hacer necesitaba que algo le cegara, que le hiciera olvidar el recuerdo del ojirubi que aparecía en todos sueños y visiones, incluso deseaba que la muerte se lo llevara de una vez por todas pues no soportaba la agonía de no ser correspondido, de verlo a él en cada segundo de su vida, riendo con otros, abrazándolo, no, no podía seguir soportando aquello, quería borrarlo de si solamente para no verlo tanto, porque estaba seguro que aun en los brazos de la fría muerte el recuerdo de esos cabellos de plata, de esos ojos color carmín, de aquella piel cremosa, marmolea y perfecta, de sus palabras y gestos no lo dejaría nunca.

Ojala pasara algo que le evita la tortura de verlo tanto, de verlo siempre…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dulce**_

Gissel no era dulce como las demás chicas, que estaban bañadas en caramelo y eran comidas hasta las pestañas por algunos que les gustaba comer carne fresca como pasatiempo esto, eso era una de las cosas que Ludwig no podía dejar de admirar de su hermana mayor, ella no era como tantas que él había conocido, ella era compleja, hermosa y a la vez letal, ella no dejaba que nadie se metiera con ella, pobres de los que se atrevieran porque no solo recibirían un buen escarmiento por parte de ella sino que también se las tendrían que ver con él después de clases, porque él nunca dejaría que a ella le pasara algo.

En un principio pensó que todos estos sentimientos que le provocaba la sola idea de que su hermana fuera "comida" por otros eran simples celos de hermano, esos que naces al sentir que ya no eres el centro de atención bla bla bla… pero había algo distinto en todo lo que él sentía pues si fuera por él su hermana debería saberle amargo a todos para que no se acercasen a ella y se mantuvieran a una sana (kilómetros lejos de ella, si es posible en otro estado) distancia de ella, incluso pensó en hacerle un cartel que dijese: "no se acerquen a mí, no soy dulce", entre otras variadas locuras que se le ocurrieron cada vez que veía a alguno intentar propasarse con su hermana, ella era de él y de nadie más, ¡Cuantas veces había deseado matar al francés pervertido que tenía su hermana por "amigo" o al español bobalicón!, aunque este se contenía cuando veía al italiano enojón acercarse a ellos, pero de todos modos aunque estos dos ejemplares eran unos pervertidos peores que él esto no justificaba su modo de actuar, su ansia de acaparar a su hermana mayor sólo para sí mismo, que solo él pudiera saber cuan dulce podían ser los labios de Gissel, que sólo a él le mostrase esa faceta de chica normal, que sólo con él ella pudiera ser ella.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco por lo dulce que ella podía ser para él siendo tan amarga para el resto.

Tal vez debería convencerla de usar el cartel, aunque se lo presentaría como una broma para el resto no como su deseo de sólo poder comerla él.


End file.
